Waves
by Raven06
Summary: OptimusxOC A fight between Megatron and Optimus Prime cost Alexia her father’s life. Not only that, but also revealed something about her that will have Megatron do anything to get his hands on her.
1. Introduction

Fandom: Transformers

Stats

Name: Alexia Gale

AKA: Alex

Age: 19

Sex: F

Date of Birth: June 16, 1988

Place of Birth: Tranquility, California

Element: Air (Gemini)

Miscellaneous

Accent: American

Blood Type: O+

Dislikes: loud noises, crowds, being cold, being alone, small spaces (is claustrophobic), lightning

Likes: reading, drawing, working with her hands, climbing trees, rain

Least Favorite Food: salads

Favorite Food: ramen

Physical

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 156 lbs.

Dimensions: waist- 15" hips- 20" chest- 18"

Hair Color: black (boy-cut)

Eye Color: green (ranges from bright to dark depending on the lighting and her mood)

Piercings/Tattoos: silver studs in her ears

Favorite outfit: baggy dark blue jeans, deep red t-shirt, and her black sneakers.

Mental Two of these are done in a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best.

Intelligence (scale of 1-10): 8

Eyesight: 20/20

Willpower: 9

Mentality: sane

Other: is an only child, both parents are divorced

Biography-in-Brief:

Alexia Gale was born and raised 20 miles from Tranquility. When she was ten her parents divorced and she was sent to live with her dad in Tranquility, her mom moved away to New York and she never saw her again. Other then her parents divorce she lived a relatively normal life. Her father worked as a professional photographer and often took her to his photo-shoots.

One night, shortly after Alexia had graduated High School, one of her best friends was out taking pictures of a passing thunderstorm and was struck by lightning and killed instantly. Ever since then she's been terrified of lightning.

She moved out of the house and attended the local Community College for a year, but dropped out because she was unable to pay for her classes. However, she was able to get a job as a writer for the local news paper. She worked there for five months until she quit. The environment was stifling and her boss gave her a ridiculous amount of work (he gave her three stories once that he wanted done on two days). So as of now she is currently unemployed and is living with her dad, who is pressuring her to go back to school and get a degree.

Before the start of this story, Alexia and her father had gotten onto an argument about her education and she ran out of the house. Shortly afterwards Megatron and Optimus got into a fight near her and her fathers ranch style home. Megatron pushed Optimus back causing him to fall onto their house and crushing her father, killing him instantly. Alexia comes running home, guilty about yelling at her only family member, only to find him crushed in the wreckage of their house.


	2. Simple Questions and Nosebleeds

**Waves I**

"No," Alexia whispered over the hissing of the falling rain as she cradled her fathers head in her arms amidst the rubble of their, now leveled, house. Hot tears of anger streamed from young woman's eyes, mixing with the rain that had plastered her short black hair to her head.

"NOOOOOOO!!" She screamed as a surge of hot energy pulsed through her body. As she screamed a blast of neon blue energy shot from her body in a wave and leveled everything within twenty feet of her.

Megatron had just warped away when the energy blast was picked up on Optimus's scanner.

"What in the name of Primus?" The red and blue mech wondered to himself. The energy reading was of the charts, but just as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. Making his way to where the energy spike had come from, he scanned the area and found a young woman clutching a lifeless body close to her.

Feeling the ground shake beneath her, Alexia looked up and was barely able to make out a pair of gigantic metal feet in front of her. Tilting her head up more, she found a pair of glowing blue optics looking down at her. The Autobot leader was surprised that she didn't scream or run away. Alexia simply continued to look up at the gigantic mech with her tormented green eyes.

"Why?" She whispered as tears started to stream down her face again, mixing with the cold rain. The look of pure grief tore at Optimus's spark. Kneeling down in front of the young female he reached out to comfort her, but she jerked away from his touch.

"It's no longer safe for you here," the Autobot leader said in a low, almost pleading, voice. Alexia glared at the giant robot in front of her, her emerald eyes darkening dangerously.

"I'm not going anywhere," she growled in a low voice. The red and blue mech gave the Autobot equivalent of a sigh as he attempted to shield her from the freezing rain. There was a weighty silence between the two of them. _I'm sorry little one, _Optimus thought to himself as he activated the correct frequency that would put Alexia to sleep.

As if hearing the flaming mechs thoughts the young woman looked up at him. No sooner had she done this a sudden wave of exhaustion came over her. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she tried to focus on something, anything. Her vision blurred around the edges and she suddenly felt extremely weak.

Optimus was surprised that the young woman was able to fight against the sleep educing frequency. Suddenly the red and blue mechs scanners picked up a powerful energy reading. It was coming from within the young woman.

Alexia winced slightly when she felt a burning sensation well up in her chest. It hurt. Clutching her chest she tried to breathe, but that only made the pain worse. This simply caused her to panic even more then she already was. The black haired teen was unable to contain the pain any longer.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Alexia screamed as another wave of blue energy shot from her body.

Optimus instinctively raised his arms to protect his face. The energy wave caused the giant robot to fall back slightly and his processors to fuzz a little, some of his minor ones blacked out all together from the overload of energy. Looking back at the young human he found that se was still conscious but her vitals were shaky. That last wave was almost more then her body could handle.

Alexia sat on the cold muddy ground panting heavily, her breath coming out in short white puffs of air. Looking down at her shaking hands she felt panic start to rise within her once more. _What's happening to me? _The dark haired woman thought to herself as darkness crept into the corners of her vision again. Then she felt something warm dripping down her upper lip. Bringing a hand to her nose she felt the warm liquid oozing between her fingers, blood. This just caused her to panic even more.

Sensing the young woman's distress, Optimus was just about to reactivate the frequency but Alexia collapsed before he could do so. Quickly scanning the woman's vitals, he found that her heart rate was rapid and her breathing was labored. Before the Autobot leader could do anything, Ratchet came over his com-link.

"Optimus? Sir, are you alright?" The medic asked. "I just picked up two huge energy flares in the area."

"Yes Ratchet I'm fine," the red and blue mech replied. "However, I have a human with me that could use your help." As Optimus said this he picked up Alexia and held her close to his spark to try and keep her warm.

About five minutes later the familiar sound of a Search and Rescue Hummer was heard approaching. The yellow H2 transformed and approached his leader. His scanner instantly picked up Alexia's bio signs and quickly scanned her. Optimus watched the medic's expression carefully. Ratchet's optics widened slightly, and then looked at the mech holding the young girl.

"Optimus, she caused the energy flare didn't she?" Optimus simply nodded in reply.

"If you sensed the flare all the way back at the base, I have no doubt that the Decepticons sensed it as well," he said seriously. The yellow mech nodded in agreement.

The two Autobots warped back to he base and Ratchet got Alexia into the med bay. Laying her down on one of the tables the yellow medic started scanning her again. Checking her vitals he found that they were stable, a bit shaky, but stable nonetheless. What concerned him the most was her core temp, it had already dropped to 95.3. Reaching into his subspace he produced several thick blankets and wrapped her in them.

Slowly, the young woman's body temperature rose and Ratchet began a more detailed scan of her body. Again he got the same strange reading in her chest that had before. Knitting his optic ridges together he focused more to get a more precise reading.

It was difficult to discern where exactly the reading was coming from. Everything around it seemed to flow with the same energy. Then Ratchet realized something. The energy was identical to the energy of the All Spark. It wasn't nearly as powerful, but it was definitely the same. Rubbing his optics tiredly he sat down at the computer and recorded the data that he had found.

After a good fifteen minutes of recording information and typing, the yellow mech looked back at the unconscious human laying not more then fifty feet from him. Scanning her again he found that her body temperature had returned to its normal 98.6 and she appeared to be sleeping, deeply at that. Ratchet wasn't surprised. He could only imagine how much energy those two flares must have taken out of her. Getting to his feet he figured that he could leave the med bay for a few minutes to inform Optimus of his discovery and hypothesis of how this could have happened, seeing as how it didn't seem that his patient was going to be getting up and going anywhere soon.

A/N: ok there are no pairings as of yet b/c i cant think of any TT you're input is greatly appreciated. Jazz is "dead" for now in the fic, but dont worry he'll be coming back X3.


	3. Awakening and Second Waves

**Waves III**

Not even five minutes after Ratchet left his med bay, the dark haired teen started to wake up. Half of Alexia wanted to stay in the darkness, the warm darkness. However the more stubborn half of her won over and forced her to open her green eyes. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't in a hospital, for which she was quite grateful.

Untangling herself from the blankets tightly wrapped around her, she sat up but instantly regretted it. A sudden wave if dizziness engulfed her and she rested her head in her hands until the spell passed a few seconds later, after which she got to her feet and looked around. Everything was so large. _Where the hell am I? _Alexia wondered to herself.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was on the other side of the base explaining to Optimus what he had just discovered. The red and blue mech listened attentively to the medic's theory on how the young woman could have possibly had a fraction of the All Sparks power inside her.

"Unfortunately I can't give you any solid answers until she wakes up," Ratchet sighed in mild irritation.

"I understand," the leader of the Autobots said calmly. Ratchet saluted and excused himself so he could return to the med bay and tend to his patient.

However, upon his arrival back to the bay he was greeted with an empty room. Scanning the entire room and the surrounding halls, he found nothing. Cursing venomously he radioed Optimus over his com-link who in turn informed Ironhide of the situation. The three of them were the only ones on base. Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikaela at the beach and wasn't due back for another three days. Sighing in frustration the yellow mech turned from the med bay and started down the hall to search for Alexia.

Said girl was walking down one of the, seemingly endless, hallways about half way across the base. Lost and quite cold, being as her clothes were still damp from the rain, the dark hared girl leaned against the wall for support. Coughing slightly she winced at the pain that jolted through her body. Alexia felt horrible. Countless parts of her body ached, she had a killer headache and occasional spells of dizziness caused her to stop moving altogether. Panting slightly, she eased herself to the ground and leaned her head against he cool metal. _Maybe I can rest here for a few minutes, _with that final thought Alexia rested her head on her knees and closed her emerald eyes sleepily.

Not far from her, Ratchet had just picked up her bio signs and found that she was on the verge of falling asleep. He wanted to go to her but hesitated when he remembered what Optimus had told him. The red and blue mech had said that the energy waves were more of a defense mechanism. _So she's pretty much a loose canon, _the medic thought flatly. The medic sighed and wished that Jazz was still alive. The silver mech always had a knack for being able to talk down someone that was scared. _Well at least Ironhide isn't here, _the medic thought with mild relief.

The last thing Ratchet wanted was to scare the young woman more then she already was. Scanning her vitals he found that she was almost asleep, but the pain readings he was getting were keeping her from doing so. Rubbing his optics tiredly, he decided that now was as good as ever to approach her.

The vibrations of the floor beneath her shook the black haired teen from her half conscious state. The first thing her sleepy green eyes focused on was the pair of huge yellow feet in front of her. Snapping her head up, she came face to face with another robot. Fear and panic flooded Alexia's senses, but she was so tired and sore that she could barely move.

That was when Ratchet felt it. Energy was gathering inside of her, preparing to fire at any given moment. The yellow mech raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly as he kneeled in front of her. Alexia watched the yellow mech with tired eyes. Something inside her told her that he could be trusted but she refused to listen to it.

"Who are you?" The dark haired teen asked once she found her voice.

"My name is Ratchet, I'm a medical officer," he replied easily. "And you are?"

"A-Alexia, Alexia Gale," the young woman stammered as she tried to push herself to her feet, but her legs gave out from under her. Instinctively, Ratchet reached out and caught her with his long fingers. The yellow medic felt the energy pulsing through the young woman's body increase slightly, but other then that nothing happened. Unfortunately, a certain trigger happy Autobot was right around the corner.

The black Autobot known at Ironhide had been right around the corner when his sensors picked up the energy spike. Jumping to conclusions, he whipped out his two canons and rounded the corner, ready to fire.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled, but it was too late. Alexia panicked and screamed, whether in pain or terror he didn't know, as a wave of light blue energy shot from her body.

On the other side of the base Optimus's sensors picked up the familiar energy spike. Sighing he transformed into his secondary form and sped down the long hallways, hoping that the medic and weapons specialist were alright.

Ratchet had been thrown again the wall, being as he took most of the blast, his bright blue optics flickering to life just as Optimus pulled up and shifted back into his bipedal form. Ironhide seemed perfectly fine other then the fact that his canons were smoking and sparking something fierce from the energy overload.

Alexia, on the other hand, didn't look to good. Her nose had started bleeding again and it hurt for her to breathe. Barely conscious, Alexia looked up at the three giant mechs above her and felt another wave if dizziness coming on.

"I'm…sorry," she whispered as tears stung the corners of her green eyes, and she clutched her bleeding nose. Optimus heard this and picked the young woman up with the utmost care.

"It's alright little one," he soothed as Ratchet approached him and began running all sorts of scans on her.

"Optimus, I need her back in the med bay," the yellow medic said. The Autobot leader nodded in understanding and made his way back to the other end of the base.

Alexia leaned again the warm metal of one of Optimus's fingers and felt herself slowly falling asleep. The red and blue mech carrying her sensed this and couldn't help but smile slightly. He could only imagine the exhaustion she felt after such a trying day. The he remembered the fight with Megatron. How the Decepticon leader had caused him to fall backwards onto the house effectively killing its only inhabitant, the young woman's father. Remembering the first time she looked at him with her green eyes full of sorrow his spark ached painfully. He didn't know if the young woman would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him.


	4. Strange Connection

**Waves IV**

By the time Optimus got Alexia back in the med bay, she was fast asleep in his warm hand. Ratchet noticed this and let a small smile creep across his face. Taking the sleeping female from his leaders hands, he carefully laid her back down on the bed and started to scan her again.

After a few moments of silence the yellow Autobot sighed and rubbed his bright blue optics tiredly.

"She is in recharge right now and her vitals are stable," he said turning to the red and blue mech beside him. Optimus nodded in understanding.

"Call me when she wakes," he said as he turned and left Ratchet to tend to his patient.

The next time Alexia woke she found that she was back in the room she had first woken up in. The only difference was that his time she wasn't alone. A giant yellow robot was sitting at a computer typing away not more then fifty feet from her. A she sat up a sudden spell of dizziness washed over her. Wincing, she closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands as she waited fro the bout to pass.

Ratchet's sensors instantly informed him when Alexia was starting to wake up. As promised, he called Optimus over their com-link and told him that the dark haired woman was waking up. The red and blue mech told him that he would be down in a few minutes. Ratchet turned and saw that Alexia was holding her head in her hands and had her eyes closed. Scanning her he found that she was experiencing a dizzy spell.

"I suggest that if you plan on going on another escapade in the base, take someone with you," he said softly, a teasing tone in his voice.

Alexia forced her green eyes to open themselves and found the yellow mech standing in front of her. Tilting her head back so she could see more of him, she jumped slightly when the door to the bay hissed open. Drawing her attention to the door, her eyes widened slightly when she saw the familiar red and blue mech walk in.

As he approached the black haired teen he was glad to find that she wasn't panicking as much. Optimus looked at Kory and smiled slightly.

"_How is she?" _He asked the medic in their native tongue.

"_Her internal temperature and pressure are normal," _Ratchet replied as he looked at the data pad in his hand. There was a pause between the two mechs.

"_Ratchet?" _Optimus said. The medic rubbed his optics tiredly.

"_Sir she's a loose canon and that worries me," _he replied looking at his leader. _"I know she means no harm to us but she needs to learn to control it." _

"_I understand your concern old friend, I really do, but first we need to earn her trust and explain the entire situation to her,"_ the red and blue mech replied calmly. This earned him a simple nod from the CMO. Then the medic thought of something.

"_Sir, what about her father?" _He asked softly. Optimus frowned.

"_I contacted Capitan Lennox and informed him of the situation. It has been taken care of," _he replied in a saddened tone.

Alexia, during this entire conversation, was extremely confused and amazed at the sounds that were coming from the two mechs. She was surprised when the yellow robot turned and left her along with the larger one. Optimus looked down at her and smiled slightly again. The black haired teen blushed slightly and looked at her hands with interest. Just as the leader of the Autobots was about to say something, she spoke.

"What's happening to me?" Alexia asked hesitantly. The red and blue mech in front of her pulled up a chair and wondered where to begin. Optimus looked down at her and locked his optics with her green eyes.

Before he could even start he felt something, or someone, shove its way into his central processor. The force was ancient. It was the All Spark, and with it was Alexia.

_Wha-What's happening?! _The young woman thought panicking. Optimus heard her thoughts and mentally reached out to her through the connection.

_**It's alright Alexia,**_he said calmly. _**If my assumption is correct, you will know soon enough.**_No sooner had he said that, visions of a huge metal city filled her mind.

_Cybertron, _Alexia thought. Somehow she seemed to know exactly where she was and what was going on around her. Suddenly the scenery around her changed to that of one of destruction and death.

_War, _she thought. _ War destroyed your world._

_**Yes, **_Optimus said sadly. Just as she was starting to understand everything, she found herself standing amidst the rubble of Mission City.

_It was destroyed, _she thought, 'it' being the All Spark. There was a pause.

_**Apparently not all of it, **_the Autobot leader mused. _**You've seen everything that you need to know. Now there are some things that I need to know.**_ Alexia felt her legs give out as Optimus eased his powerful mind into hers. His mind so much stronger then hers, she felt so powerless, so weak.

_Why? Why me? _She asked no one as tears leaked from her eyes.

_**Shhhhh, **_the baritone voice of the mech soothed as he shifted through her memories. _**All will be revealed in time. **_He then came across a memory of her about five years ago. That was when Alexia had gotten the pacemaker for her heart.

_O-Opti…mus…, _Alexia faded off as the connection suddenly died.

The Autobot's optics snapped back online only to find Alexia unconscious in a growing pool of her own blood.

"RATCHET!" Optimus yelled as he tried to staunch the young woman's bleeding nose.

Muffled voices pulled Alexia from the darkness that had surrounded her. Opening her green eyes tiredly she found that she was in some sort of hospital. She tried to sit herself up but everything seemed to take so much effort. Just as sleep started to take her again, the door to her room opened.

It was the man's unrealistically blue eyes that got her attention. It was also that that had helped her come to her next conclusion.

"Ratch…Ratchet?" Alexia asked in a raspy voice. The stranger smiled and nodded as he moved so he was beside her. The medic then helped sit her up and then poured her a glass of water, which she took and drank eagerly.

"I can't stay long," he said as he sat down beside her. "My holo-form can only last up to a maximum of 45 minutes away from my body."

"Where are we?" Alexia asked as she looked around the windowless.

"You are in a military hospital not far from our base," Ratchet explained.

"Is Optimus ok?" The black hared teen asked, afraid that she may have somehow hurt the mech.

"Optimus is fine, he just needed a little rest," he said as he scanned Alexia's limp figure. "I will admit, though, that you gave him quite a scare going off line like that."

"Sorry," Alexia said reflexively.

"There's no need for you to apologize," he said as he got to his feet and changed out the IV bag that she was attached to. "You will learn soon enough how to control your new powers. Until then, you are to get plenty of rest."

"But-" Alexia protested as she tried to sit up the rest of the way. This simply earned her a wave of dizziness. Moaning slightly as her head pounded she felt herself lean to one side heavily. Ratchet caught her and carefully laid her back down.

"No buts. Sleep Alexia," he whispered as he ran a hand through her short black hair. About five minutes later he scanned the young woman and found that she was sound asleep. _So stubborn, _he thought as a soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. _Just like Jazz was. _


	5. Strange Pain and Explanations

**Waves V**

Alexia was discharged from the hospital later the next day, which she was quite grateful for. She was escorted, in a wheelchair, all the way from her room on the fifth floor to the lobby. She was wheeled outside and found that a Search and Rescue Hummer was waiting for her. This confused her greatly until she saw Ratchet's holo-form emerge from the yellow vehicle. The brown haired hologram smiled at Alexia and dismissed the nurses. He then helped the young woman into his cab and sped off in the direction of the base.

The two of them had been driving in complete silence since they left the hospital, which had been a good five minutes ago. Ratchet was the one to break the noiseless atmosphere.

"Optimus told me what happened," he said in a slightly concerned voice as he looked at Alexia. The green eyed teen simply continued to stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Ratchet sighed and decided to let her be. His thoughts then wandered to a conversation he had with Optimus.

"_Sir, what happened?" He asked Optimus once the young woman was in the hospital. The red and blue Semi sighed and sunk back onto his shocks as the two of them sat in the hospital parking lot._

"_The All Spark power within Alexia reached out to me," Optimus said seriously. "It forced its way into my memory banks and showed her everything that happened on Cybertron and in Mission City." Ratchet's optics widened._

"_So now she knows that has a fragment of the All Spark's power," he said flatly._

"_Yes, but she still doesn't know how. I have a theory but I don't want to tell her until I am certain," he answered tiredly. The CMO noticed the tone of his leader's voice and ran a quick scan of him._

"_Go back to the base and rest," Ratchet said in a tone that left no room for argument, not even from Optimus. The red and blue Semi vibrated slightly in silent laughter, then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the base._

Ratchet glanced back at Alexia and found that she had slipped into recharge. A soft smile tugged at he corner of his holo-forms lips as he reached into the back and found a blanket to cover her with. Draping it over the sleeping teen's figure he sat back down and continued the trek back to the base.

Alexia was pulled from her warm slumber by a voice. At first she wasn't sure if it was real or if it was just part of a dream.

"Alexia, Alexia it's time to wake up," the voice said softly. Moaning slightly she forced her green eyes to open themselves and was a bit disorientated by the fact that she was in an ambulance. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tried to wake up the rest of the way. The door beside her popped open and, with the blanket still around her, she slid out of the yellow Hummer.

Once Ratchet was sure Alexia was far enough away, he began to shift back into this natural form. The young woman's green eyes were wide with awe when he looked back down at her. The CMO smiled and placed a hand on the floor for her to climb into. Ratchet was glad to find that the All Spark's energy was at a safe level and had hardly elevated. Alexia in hand, he carried her back to the med bay where he could keep an optic on her.

On the way there Optimus emerged from his office and saw the medic carrying the young woman. The red and blue mech nodded at Ratchet in greeting and smiled at Alexia.

"May I?"He asked as he held out his hand for her to crawl into. Ratchet smiled inwardly when Alexia eagerly moved from his hand to Optimus's. The CMO strode past his leader and continued on his way to the med bay, knowing that Optimus would bring her.

The Autobot leader was surprised when he felt Alexia hugging his middle finger. His unspoken question was soon answered.

"I was so afraid that I hurt you," she said in a soft voice as she continued to cling to the digit. Optimus smiled at her concern and stroked her back ever so gently.

"Even if you had, I know that you would have never done it intentionally," he replied in his deep calming voice. This seemed to calm the black haired teen enough that he decided to follow Ratchet to the med bay.

The mech and Alexia entered the med bay and found Ratchet in the corner of the room standing over a table with something large and silver on it. Optimus knew what it was that Ratchet was looking at and felt his spark wrench in sadness.

It had only been a few months since Mission City and Jazz's death was still fresh in their memory banks. The base, even though they hadn't had it when Jazz was still alive, seemed quiet and empty without the second in command.

Optimus was pulled from his thoughts by his sensors picking up on the All Spark's energy gathering in Alexia's chest. Ratchet picked up on it as well and turned from the deactivated mech. The dark haired teen winced and rubbed her chest, as of that would somehow make the pain go away.

"Alexia, what is it?" Ratchet asked as he started to run several scans on her.

"I-I dunno," she said in a slightly confused tone. "My chest just started to hurt all the sudden."

_**The All Spark is gathering power, **_Optimus told the medic through their personal line. The CMO looked at the red and blue mech.

_**You think it has something to do with…, **_Ratchet trailed off at the end.

_**I wouldn't be surprised. After all, the All Spark is the giver of life. Perhaps, even in its weakened form-, **_Optimus wasn't able to finish until the young woman in his hand spoke up.

"Will someone _please _tell me what's going on?!" Alexia yelled in a frustrated tone. Optimus and Ratchet exchanged glances.

"Very well," the Autobot leader said as he hailed Ironhide over their personal line and told him to come to the med bay.

Not even a minute later the hulking form of the black mech strode into the med bay. Alexia saw the canon toting mech and tensed. Sure she had only been half conscious when she first saw him, but the air he gave off was unmistakable. It was so different from the air that Optimus and Ratchet gave off. The two of them gave of a caring and 'soft' feeling about them. This guy gave off a distinct 'don't-fuck-with-me' vibe, and it scared her.

The red and blue mech holding her sensed Alexia's discomfort and decided to introduce the two of them.

"Alexia this is our weapons specialist Ironhide, Ironhide this is Alexia Gale," he said extending his hand to the older mech. The heavily armed mech looked down at her and his bright blue optics seemed to bore into her very soul.

Ratchet cleared his throat and motioned for Optimus to sit Alexia on the table. After doing this the yellow medic pulled up and chair and sat in front of Kory, Optimus sat beside her and Ironhide sat between Ratchet and their leader.

"You know what happed to our home planet Cybertron correct?" Ratchet asked looking at the black haired teen. She simply nodded in understanding.

"And why you came to Earth," she said locking her bright green eyes with his bright blue ones. "And…somehow…I…" She trailed off at the end and rubbed her chest absentmindedly.

"Optimus informed me that around five years ago you had a device implanted into your chest, an 'artificial pacemaker'," Ratchet said suddenly changing the subject.

"Uh, yah my natural pacemaker was too slow so my…my dad managed to get me one when I was fourteen," she said a bit confused. "What does that have to do with what's happening to me?"

"Were you in Mission City four months ago?" Optimus asked. Alexia looked at him a bit confused, but then things started to fall in to place.

"Wait, so you think that, somehow, when the All Spark was destroyed it…it _merged _with my pacemaker?" She said eyes wide with a mixture of terror and disbelief.

"That is my theory," Ratchet answered. Alexia looked at he ground between her feet, and then ran her hands through her black hair.

"So what does that mean for me now?" She asked as she rubbed her green eyes tiredly.

"Obviously you have obtained a small fraction of the All Sparks power. I can not tell you exactly how much or how little but it seems to be enough to temporarily knock out at least one Cybertronian and overload some of the weaker programs in their system.

However, as Optimus explained to me, it appears that the energy waves you emit are only used when you are in a dangerous situation or you perceive something as a threat. For example, when Ironhide walked into the room I, along with Optimus, felt the energy reading within you rise. This indicated that you were frightened of Ironhide, or at least startled by him," the medic explained.

"But," Alexia said as her mind struggled to absorb all the information that the medic had just dumped on her. "When I came to the bay today…my chest started to hurt for no reason."

"The All Spark gave life to all Cybertronian's. When you entered the med bay I was…visiting an old friend," Ratchet explained as he cast a glance at the, now covered, silver thing on the table. Alexia understood what the medic meant and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Jazz was a great soldier, he was my second in command until four months ago when he sacrificed himself in the war against Megatron," Optimus said with a hint of sadness.

"My theory is that, even in its weakened form, the All Spark still senses when one of us is damaged or, in this case, permanently off lined and seeks to repair it," the yellow medic explained.

"Do you think that I have enough power to-?" Alexia didn't even get to finish that question before Optimus cut her off.

"You will get no such ideas," Optimus said sternly. The young woman looked up at Optimus with an irritated expression. However, she didn't say anything she simply strode over to Ratchet and sat down in his hand.

"You gonna run tests on me or not?" She said impatiently.

A/N: finals and Christmas shopping are a bitch TT


	6. Simulations and Nighttime Wandering

**Waves VI**

It was around nine at night when Ratchet decided that Alexia needed to get some rest.

"Um…Where am I staying?" The black haired teen asked looking up at the yellow medic.

"You'll be staying with Optimus until we are able to make room for you in one of the spare rooms," the CMO replied as he carried her down the hall to the red and blue mechs room.

Alexia didn't realize just how tired she was until she saw the twin sized bed sitting in the corner of Optimus's room. Ratchet sat her down on the floor and couldn't help but smile when she all but ran to the bed and jumped on it. Just as he turned to leave Alexia spoke.

"Thanks Ratch," the green eyed teen mumbled as she curled up with one of the overstuffed pillows and fell asleep.

"You're very welcome Alexia," he said as he turned and left so she could get some sleep.

The medic found Optimus in his office going over a list of supplies that were needed. Sensing Ratchet's presence he looked up at him and smiled softly.

"How is Alexia?" He asked, motioning for the yellow mech to take a seat. Ratchet took the seat in front of his leader and sighed wearily.

"Not so well?" Optimus asked upon hearing the medic sigh heavily.

"It appears that the All Spark's energy is heavily connected to Alexia's emotions," he said as he rubbed his optics tiredly. "I ran a few simulations on Teletraan I and came to a disturbing discovery." Optimus locked his optics with the CMO.

"What do you mean 'disturbing'?" The red and blue mech asked as he knitted his optic ridges together.

"Alexia can kill us," Ratchet said in a completely serious tone. Optimus had to blink several times before he fully registered what the medic had just told him.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," he said.

"The waves emitted from Alexia are tied to the emotions that she feels, whether they are memories or what is happing to her at that exact moment doesn't matter. As I told you, I ran a few simulations on Teletraan I and found that if she was able to conjure up a strong enough memory, or if the situation was dire enough, the energy wave released could kill any Cybertronian in proximity of her," Ratchet explained as he sent Optimus several charts and a few files over their personal line. The red and blue mech scanned them and rubbed his optics tiredly.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She's in your quarters sleeping," the CMO replied as he took in his leaders tired form. Scanning him quickly he frowned.

"Take the rest of the night off Optimus," Ratchet said as he took the data pad from said mech's hands.

"I will as soon as I finish the supplies list," he replied as he reached for the pad. The Search and Rescue Hummer frowned and subspaced the item.

"As your Chief Medical Officer I order you to take the remainder of the evening off or I will be forced to manually off line you," he said in a stern voice. The red and blue mech chuckled slightly and raised his hands in defeat.

"Very well Ratchet," he said with a smile as he got to his feet and made his way down the hall to his room.

The door to Optimus's private quarters opened with a soft hiss. The instant he entered the room his scanners picked up on Alexia's sleeping figure and he smiled as he made his way to his recharge bed.

He was almost there when, out of the corner of his optic, he saw that the black haired teen was shivering. She had kicked off all of her blankets. Kneeling down beside her he ever so gently covered her back up. Her shaking ceased and she unconsciously moved closer to the warmth of Optimus's hand. _Sleep well Alexia, _he thought as he removed his hand and lay down on his recharge bed. Mere seconds passed and the red and blue mech was in stasis.

It was around three in the morning when Alexia woke up. Sighing, she rolled onto her other side to try and get a few more hours of sleep. These efforts were in vain though. Running a hand through her short black hair she got to her feet and decided to go for a walk.

Of course, it was only once she as in the hallway that she had no idea where anything was in the base. Sighing she ran a hand through her black hair and decided to go right since she was right handed, hey it made sense to her.

Five minutes and three right turns later, she found herself in front of the med bay doors. _Well at least I know where I am, _Alexia thought as she made her way into the large room. Her original intention was to find Ratchet and see if he could give her something to help her sleep.

What she didn't expect was to be pulled buy some invisible forced over to where the permanently off lined mech known as Jazz was laying. Somehow she managed to climb up the table and pull back the sheet that was covering him.

Looking down at the silver former second in command Alexia felt a strong wave of sadness overtake her. Perhaps it was the All Spark effecting her but she felt as of she had known the mech for ages. Taking in the rest of his form she was surprised to find that he was pretty small compared to the others.

Sitting on his chest she stroked the smooth, yet cold, silver armor that covered his frame. _I wish I could do something…something to help you but…I don't know how, _Alexis thought miserably as she rested her head on her knees and slowly drifted back asleep.

_**Its cold**__, Alexia thought as she unclosed her green eyes. Upon doing so she found that she was standing, well more like floating, in the middle of nothing but a sea of blackness. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her own hands. _

_**Where am I? **__She wondered panicking slightly, looking around for any source of light._

_**No place a kid like you should be, **__a voice said. Alexia whipped around only to see a small glowing light blue orb floating no more then five feet from her._

_**Jazz? **__She ventured. The light pulsed in, what she guessed was, surprise._

_**How'd ya know ma' name? **__The light questioned moving a little closer to her._

_**Optimus told be about you, **__she answered softly. __**And how you…you died. **__Tears stung Alexia's emerald eyes at the unwanted images that flitted through her mind._

_**Awww 'ey now girl don't cry, **__Jazz said moving close enough that Alexia could feel the small amount of heat coming from him. Without thinking Alexia threw her arms round the glowing orb and pulled it to her chest._

_**I want to help you…but I just don't know how! **__She yelled helplessly. _

The instant Alexia said that her body jolted awake like it had been shocked by an electric current. Before she was even fully conscious she clutched her chest as a familiar burning pain erupted in it. Gasping for air she placed her hands on Jazz's chest for support.

Somewhere in her mind, she came to the insane conclusion that _somehow _she was channeling Jazz's life back into his body. _I need more power, _the black haired teen thought desperately. _Emotion, that what Ratchet said fuels it. A memory, a strong one._ She grabbed the first vivid memory she could think of. Her father.

Alexia screamed as a powerful wave of blue energy shot from her body. The force of the energy wave knocked several heavy cabinets of supplies over and shook the walls of the base. Not only that, it also pulled three mechs out the human equivalent of REM sleep.

Optimus jolted online and instinctively reached out to Ratchet and Ironhide through their connections. They were up and had felt it as well. The red and blue mech then turned his attention to Alexia. His optics widened in horror when she realized that she wasn't there. _Oh Primus no, _he thought as he jumped to his feet and sprinted out his door to med bay.

He met up with Ratchet and Ironhide just outside the med bay doors before bursting in. All three of the mechs stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

"J-Jazz?" Optimus stammered at the back of a short silver mech that was standing in front of him. Said mech turned around, pulled back his visor and cracked a huge grin.

"'Sup Optimus?" He asked playfully. Optimus tried to say something, but words failed him. Ratchet was speechless, as was Ironhide. Alexia was the one to break the stunned silence.

"It worked," she said breathlessly. "It…worked." The last thing she heard was Optimus yelling her name. Then there was only darkness.


End file.
